


dragon's fire

by tigriswolf



Series: comment_fic drabbles [14]
Category: Leverage
Genre: Gen, Grief/Mourning, POV Female Character, Regret
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-06
Updated: 2011-09-06
Packaged: 2017-10-23 12:08:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/250129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigriswolf/pseuds/tigriswolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This Nate isn't the one she fell in love with, when they were young and invincible and going to live happily ever after.</p>
            </blockquote>





	dragon's fire

**Author's Note:**

> Title: dragon's fire  
> Disclaimer: not my characters  
> Warnings: somewhat depressing  
> Pairings: none  
> Rating: PG  
> Wordcount: 310  
> Point of view: third  
> Prompt: Team, Maggie's POV

This Nate isn't the one she fell in love with, when they were young and invincible and going to live happily ever after. This Nate isn't the one who left after they fell apart, after Sammy and things going so very wrong. This Nate isn't the one that Jim would ramble about after a little too much whiskey.

This Nate is a criminal mastermind and no longer in love with her, and he's got a team that she works entirely too well with. Sophie is as smooth and silky as she used to wish she was, when she was younger and imagining taking the world by storm. Parker is so very broken, but so dangerous—maybe even more dangerous because of it. Whoever did that to the girl, she wants to make them hurt. Hardison can still get out of this web Nate's weaving and make something of himself, but he's caught up in the adrenaline, the rush, the crazy thrill of _winning_ time after time after time. But all it takes is one instance of losing and everything falls apart, and he's just a boy, a _baby_. He's younger than she was, when she married Nate. Tara isn't as smooth or silky as Sophie, but she fits in a way Maggie doesn't anymore, so much more comfortable in the shadow-world of barely legal. And Eliot... he's as broken as Parker, as caught as Hardison, and a dozen times more dangerous than the rest of them combined. He's the one who won't survive when things go wrong because he'll die insuring that everyone else gets out.

There's nothing she can do. They're all adults, and this Nate isn't one she knows anymore. Maybe she should call Jim over and share the whiskey, because she isn't young and none of them are invincible, and this isn't going to end with happily ever after.


End file.
